What if I shine
by H. L. Hunter
Summary: "I spend too much time thinking about who I'm supposed to be..." Undercover, Ezra's been searching for a reason why the Empire are funding a Summer Camp. What he finds is shocking, but how he handles it is just plain awesome! (Part three in the 'What if I shine' series)


A.N: Can I please just state that I was really bored when I wrote this, and it's all a little strange but it's also for my sister using two songs she gave me. Please enjoy!

~oOo~

"Hurry up, Ezra!" A voice shouted up the stairs of the Dorm the two shared. Down the stairs Ezra ran as he pulled his jacket on. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" He called back to the voice. At the bottom of the stairs, standing by the door, three people stood.

One was a boy, with dark brown eyes and short brown hair with green streaks flying through it. He wore a dark green t-shirt, cameo shorts and black boots. He was spinning a drumstick through his fingers, whilst the other was behind his ear.

The second was a girl with amber eyes and long ginger hair with a red fringe which was tied back in a plat. She wore a red checkered shirt with a denim skirt and light brown cowboy boots. She fiddled with the strap on her guitar case that was on her back.

The last person was also a girl, who had bright blue eyes and matching shoulder length hair with two white streaks going from parting to tip. She wore a starry blue tank top with a leather sleeveless jacket (Which had the letter 'J' on the back), dark blue leggings and grey boots. She had a piece of paper in her hands.

All three of them looked up when they saw Ezra. "Finally!" The girl with red hair said, before she got nudged by the guy with green hair. "Realx, Dragonette. We're only going to special effects, the teacher doesn't mind if we're a bit late." He said, and the girl, now known as Dragonette, relaxed a little. Ezra chuckled. "You said it, Sharky." He said, before walking down the rest of the stairs and meeting the others at the door. "Well, how about we go before we DO get into trouble." The blue haired girl replied (Why don't we call her J?), opening the door wide and walking out. "Hey, wait up!" Dragonette called out to J as her, Sharky and Ezra followed out of the dorm. Ezra was the last to leave, locking the door behind him.

Now, you're probably wondering what in the name of the Jedi is going on? Where is Ezra? What is he doing? Well, it's best that I let Kanan and Hera explain.

On the Ghost, which was parked in a field in the middle of no where on the planet Callemae (Cal-EE-may), Kanan and Hera sat in the Common Room around a device. The device was on, and a light was flashing. _"Hey, wait up!"_ A voice called out on the machine. It was linked up to a microphone somewhere. But where? Kanan chuckled. "Ezra's late again." He said with a smile as he glanced to the device. Admittedly, at first he wasn't up for sending Ezra on an undercover op alone. But over the past three weeks it's proved to be some great entertainment. "He's been late to every activity at that Summer Camp." Hera said with a sigh, but a smile. "He'd better not make it a habit or Zeb will get to have a little fun waking him up." Kanan replied.

Yep, Ezra has been at Summer Camp. For three out of the four weeks the camp was on for to be exact. He had been undercover investigating what the camp was about, since it was funded for by the Empire and many of the crew were suspicious about what it was for. So they sent Ezra to find out if there was anything going on. So far, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Kanan and Hera listened through the device at Ezra's laughter as he experimented in his Special Effects class. "He's having way too much fun there." Kanan and Hera heard Zeb call from where he was in the kitchen, raiding the fridge. Sharing a smile, Kanan and Hera both turned back to the device when Ezra's name was screamed by a girl's voice, before laughter erupted from the other end. Ezra was definately enjoying himself.

At Lunch at the Summer Camp, Ezra, J, Dragonette and Sharky all sat at a table in front of the large painting in the Dining Hall. Above the painting, the big words 'Camp Pop' were written in bright colours, surrounded by music notes. "Ezra, you never told us about yourself like you promised." J said as she took a sip of her drink. Ezra put down his fork and smiled. "If you really wanna know," He began, before he swallowed his piece of pasta and cleared his throat. "My name is Ezra Bridger. My parents are Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus- They adopted me not too long ago- I have an annoying friend called Zeb and an even more annoying droid called Chopper. I also have a friend called Sabine, who loves painting. We all live together not too far out of the Capital of Callemae, but we're rarely home. We're normally out on our ship around the Galaxy since my parents are traders. I am quite un extraordinary-"

"I disagree!" Sharky said, raising his hand high before he brought it back down. The two girls laughed. "Yeah, you're really cool, how much better can you get?" Dragonette asked with a smile. Ezra smiled back. OK, so not everything he had said was true, but he was ment to be undercover so he couldn't really say everything about himself.

"Were you happy that they adopted you?" J asked, and Ezra nodded. "At first I didn't really trust them, I didn't really trust anyone before I was adopted, but I eventually opened up. I wouldn't be how I am now without them." He said, drifting into his own little world for a moment.

Ezra must have completely forgotten about the microphone, because on the other end Kanan and Hera hugged each other, proud smiles upon their faces.

Not too long later, Ezra pushed open the glass doors to a large room and he walked inside. Inside the room were many instruments: A drum kit, a keyboard, a few microphones, a guitar rack and some others. "Hello?" Ezra called out, "You guys here?" No one replied. "Hm... I must be early. For once." Ezra gave a chuckle to himself before he walked into the room to wait for his friends. He stopped next to the keyboard. Glancing at the shining keys, Ezra sat down on the seat and began to play some notes. It created a beautiful melody, one that echoed through out the room. Ezra stopped playing, then glanced around to make sure he was alone. He saw that no one was there so he brought the Microphone down to his height. Ezra took a deep breath, before he played again. This time... He added words.

 _Ezra: I spend too much time thinking about who I'm supposed to be_

Kanan, who was in the kitchen with the others eating a late lunch, looked up when they heard the music. "Is that..?" Sabine began and the others nodded. They followed the music to the common room and found that it was coming through the speaker on the device. Ezra was singing. They'd never heard that before. All five of them sat down around the table and listened.

 _Ezra: I play by everybody's rules that don't seem right to me_

Sharky walked to the glass doors and opened them, stopping to wonder who was singing. When he looked up, he found Ezra sitting at the keyboard. Ezra hadn't noticed him yet.

 _Ezra: I'm cool and polite, on the outside  
When I get a chance, I run and I hide  
If your eyes are closed, it's hard to see_

J and Dragonette walked up to Sharky. "Wha-" Dragonette began, but Sharky motioned for her to be quiet. He pointed to Ezra, and it was only then that J and Dragonette noticed Ezra playing and singing.

 _Ezra: What if I back down now, 'cause I'm afraid of what might happen?  
What if they turn away when I show them who I truly am?_

Dragonette, J and Sharky all sneaked inside, glad that Ezra hadn't seen them. Dragonette took her place by a microphone with her guitar, J stood on the other side with her keytar (Guitar and Keyboard mashup) and Sharky sat behind them at the drums. The two girls adjusted the microphones and smiled.

 _Ezra: What if I lose my breath when I throw those big doors open?  
Or tonight, just tonight  
What if I shine?_

Back on the Ghost, every member listened to Ezra's song. It was beautiful, too beautiful. But, was this really what Ezra was feeling? Was this aimed at his friends at Camp, or... the Crew?

Ezra smiled as he paused in the song, yet continued to play the keyboard. As he began the next verse, he was a little surprised when drums and guitars joined in with the song.

 _Ezra: Should I even care?  
They're all sitting there, and everyone's staring at me  
If I step out in the spotlight, maybe I'll be set free_

 _What if I back down now, 'cause I'm afraid of what might happen?_  
 _What if they turn away when I show them who I truly am?_  
 _What if I lose my breath when I throw those big doors open?_  
 _Or tonight, just tonight_  
 _What if I shine?_

 _I... shine..._  
 _I spend too much time thinking about who I'm supposed to be_

Ezra couldn't hold back a smile.

 _Ezra: But what if I sing out loud?  
Because anything can happen  
What if I stand up proud and I show them who I truly am?  
They're gonna call my name and I'll throw these big doors open  
'Cause tonight, just tonight  
I'm gonna shine_

 _I... shine..._

"Whoa! What was that?" Sharky asked with a bright smile on his face, dropping his drumsticks to the floor as he asked. "Where did you learn that?" J asked, and Ezra laughed nervously. "I kinda... Wrote it." He said. The others gathered around him. "You wrote that?" J asked.

"That was off the hook!" Sharky exclaimed with a smile. Ezra smiled back. "I'm not really able to play it at home. Our house is only small and we don't have enough room for a piano." He explained.

"Do you have any more?" Dragonette asked, the other two nodded and smile brightly. Ezra was a little surprised. "More? But you guys are so good, why would you wanna play my music?" He asked.

(Oh, didn't I mention? This camp, it's a music camp :) )

"My thoughts exactly!" Another voice said. All heads turned to the doors, where they found three people standing inside the room. Two girls and a boy. One of the girls had a horrid look on her face. "As our friend Sharky here said, what was that?" She asked as the three of them walked over. Dragonette put her hands on her hips. "I think it's called 'Making Music', Addy." She said, "It's a little something we do around here."  
"And it was slammin'!" Sharky added onto the end. "Who knew Ezra could sing like that?!" Addy rubbed her temple and rolled her eyes. "Um, Hello! There's a performance coming up at the End of Camp, and you've just wasted your entire practice time with this 'sappy sing-along'. Have you guys even chosen the song you're gonna perform?" She asked them, her arms crossed. J, Dragonette and Sharky all looked sheepish. It's true, they hadn't really done anything with their performance, and it was less than a week away. "Now, why don't all of you leave the Studio so my group and I can practice? That OK with you, Bridger? Or would you much rather stay here and sing another one of your perky piano tunes?" Addy asked, smirking. Ezra went to reply, but his friends interrupted him. "Ezra, don't listen to Addy." Sharky said.

"You were awesome!" Said Dragonette. Ezra smiled at them all. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Addy, before looking back at his friends. "Sorry, I just need some fresh air." He said, getting up from the keyboard and walking out of the room. J spoke up. "We are at camp, isn't all the air fresh?" She asked, before she got Gibbs-slapped by Dragonette. "Zia!" Dragonette said as she rolled her eyes.

Ezra went for a walk along the lake near Camp Pop. Addy has really hurt his feelings, though he wouldn't let it show. He's just stubborn like that. As he walked along the shore line, he was singing again but this time... It was a lost slower.

 _Ezra: What if I sing... out loud?_  
 _Because anything... can happen_  
 _What if I stand up proud... and I show them... who I truly am?_  
 _They're gonna call my name... and I'll throw these big doors open-_

Ezra stopped and sighed. He looked down at the microphone that was hidden on his glove. Ezra paused, but them removed his gloves and shoved them in his pocket. OK, so what Addy had said wasn't really that bad, but being a Loth-rat for seven years of his life kinda ment that Ezra's ability to take insults fell hard. Suddenly, Ezra heard voices. Familiar voices. He followed the voices round the corner of the lake, until he saw a group of Stormtroopers accompanying and Imperial officer and... The Inquisitor. Ezra quickly hid behind the cover of some rocks so he wouldn't get caught. "Everything is going as planned, Sir." The officer said. "Good. The best group of the performance will be offered a trip to Coruscant to 'Perform for the senate'." The Inquisitor replied, a sick smirk on his face. "We will be able to determine who is the best at the game. It seems my Application System has worked out rather well." The Inquisitor, Officer and troopers all walked towards the Imperial Landing Craft that was nearby. Ezra thought through what he had just heard. Turning on his heels, he rushed back to the Camp.

Back at Camp, Ezra walked up towards the Director of the Camp, Clive Timpson's office. He knocked on the door and went inside. "Hello? Clive?" He called out, but there was no one there. 'Perfect!' Ezra thought, before he walked up to a large filing cabinet behind Clive's desk. Ezra rummaged through the draws and finally found when he was looking for: The Application forms for the teens at the Camp. Maybe now he could find out what was so special about the forms and discover why the Empire was behind the camp. Reading each form revealed some big surprises. Surprises that Ezra took back to his Dorm with him.

Inside the dorm, J, Dragonette and Sharky all sat on the bean bags around a coffee table, each holding their instruments close. "Where is he?" Sharky asked, putting down his drumsticks. "He's been gone for almost an hour now. We should go look for him." J and Dragonette agreed, but just as they stood up the door was opened and in walked- "Ezra!" J said with a smile. "We were so worried about you!" All three of them walked over and hugged their friend. A little too tight. "Can't- Breathe!" Ezra said through a strained voice, so the others let go. "Guys, I need to ask you an important question." Ezra said to them, walking more into the rom and sitting down on a bean bag. "What is it Ezra?" Dragonette asked, the three others sitting opposite him. Ezra drew a breath. "Do you like the Empire?" He asked, and didn't expect the answer he got back.

"Damn no!" J, Dragonette and Sharky all replied. This was both a surprise but also a delight to Ezra. "Good, I don't either. But you wont believe what I've found out!" He said, before bringing out the application forms. "That you've finally come to your senses and will let me but streaks of colour in your hair?" J asked, but Ezra shook his head. "Uh, no. Something more important." He held up the forms, but to the others this ment nothing. "It's just our application forms. What's so important about them?" Sharky asked. All Ezra did was point to one part of the forms: Midi-Chlorians.

"I've heard about them! Midi-Chlorians are what make up every living thing in the Galaxy." Dragonette said, "Anyone with a Midi-Chlorian count between 10 thousand and 25 thousand has the potential of becoming a Jedi." Ezra smiled. Who knew someone learnt about the Jedi before. "Now look at your count." He said to them. The three took their forms.

Marcus Drax (Sharky): 12, 678

Reyna Juno (Dragonette): 14,394

Zia-Jane Shepard (J): 10,949

"Wait... So you're telling us that...?" Marcus- I mean Sharky, asked, trying to get Ezra to explain things a bit more. "You were accepted into Camp Pop because of your Midi-Chlorian count. Everyone at camp was! It's all a scam by the Empire to get Force-Sensitives to Coruscant. The best group in the performance will get to go to 'perform in front of the Senate', but I have a feeling they won't be heard from afterwards." Ezra explained. "We can't let that happen, to anyone here at Camp Pop."  
"Well, the only two groups there are is us and Addy's Acapella group-" Dragonette said.  
"But we can't both be chosen." J interrupted. It was a big problem they were facing, but Ezra was deep in thought. "I have an idea." He said, "But if it's gonna work, we'll need help."

In the Studio, Addy and her Acapella group were all practicing. But Addy stopped them half way through. "That's the best you can do?" She asked them, "Betha, you missed the key change on the bridge, Jayden, you missed the bridge entirely!" Both Betha and Jayden looked away a little irritated. It was then that Ezra and his friends walked through the door. "What are you doing here?" Addy asked, crossing her arms and giving them all a dirty look. "It's a long story, but the future of both bands is on the line." Ezra said. Addy still stood her ground. "And the only one who can help us, is all of us!" This made Addy pause, a look of surprise on her face as she stood down. "We're gonna need your stylish touch, Addy. Truce?" Ezra asked, holding out a hand for her to shake. Addy looked to the others in her group, before she smiled and shook Ezra's hand. "OK, what can we do to help?" She asked. Ezra and his friends explained everything, earning gasps of shock and also some of fear from the Acapellas. "So, are we gonna do it?" He asked. Everyone nodded and agreed, and they all got to work.

Ezra sat on his bed in his room, holding his com-link. _"Ezra! We have been trying to contact you for almost a week!"_ Hera practically screamed from the other end of the Com. Ezra chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I think I might have sat on my glove and broken the microphone." He lied, "But everything's fine. Nothing bad has happened, which is really good." Another lie. _"Well, we're gonna be there tomorrow for your End of Camp performance."_ Hear said, before she was interrupted by someone. _"Hey, is that Ezra? Hey, Kid! How are you?"_ It was Kanan. "Hey! I'm great, how are things on the Ghost?" Ezra asked with a smile on his face. _"Things are great here. Can't wait to see you tomorrow."_ Kanan replied. Ezra was about to reply when he heard the door open downstairs. "I gotta go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said. _"OK, Ezra. See ya then."_ Said Kanan. "Bye Dad." Ezra replied, before he turned off his Com and put it away. J opened the door to Ezra's room. "Hey, you wanted to see me?" She asked, Ezra nodded. "Well, you know you said you wanted to put coloured streaks in my hair?" He questioned...

The next day, in the evening, many adults and families had taken their places before a large outdoor stage at Camp Pop. On the stage stood Clive Timpson. "Welcome one and all to the End of Camp Performance!" He said to the crowd, who all cheered out loud. Near the front of the stage stood five people we all know very well: Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Chopper. "This had better all be for good." Zeb said, a little irritated that he had to come and watch the performance. Sabine elbowed him to shut him up. "May I present to you our first act, the Acapella Singers!" Clive said. Everyone cheered again and he got off the stage.

From where he stood, Kanan shuffled on his feet. "What's wrong?" Hera asked him, Kanan shrugged. "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling as if someone is here." He said. Little did he know that at the back of the crowd, the Inquisitor stood and watched everything.

On the stage, the Acapella Singers stood in darkness and began to start their performance. A spotlight appeared on Addy.

 _Addy: Everybody wants to find out who they are for real_  
 _Looking for a way to show it, tell you how I feel_  
 _A melody needs harmony_  
 _You've shown me what a friend can be_

The crowd cheered loudly as the singers performed, dancing as they did. They were very good.

 _Addy: Tonight, nothing is what it seems  
Tonight, we're finding out what it means  
Life is a song, we've got the key  
Be who you are, unlock your dreams  
Tonight, we're showing you what it means  
To unlock your dreams..._

Suddenly, a spotlight appeared at the back of the stage. On a slightly raised platform, Dragonette stood there playing a lead guitar solo. The Acapella group ran off the stage, cheering with the others as Ezra appeared from the darkness, a microphone in hand and... streaks of orange in his hair?

 _Ezra: I wanna turn it up  
So don't you turn me down  
'Cause when we get together  
We've got a rocking sound  
Don't need to follow in  
Somebody else's steps  
We make our own moves  
I think you know the rest_

Sharky and his drum kit appeared where Dragonette once stood. Dragonette now stood on the left of Ezra, who had moved to the centre of the stage, and J stood on his right.

 _J and Dragonette: Oh, oh oh oh oh!  
_ _Ezra: Just look around now  
_ _J and Dragonette: Oh, oh oh oh oh!_  
 _Ezra: Look what you got now_

The Ghost Crew watched and smiled from where they stood. They had to admit, Ezra had a great hidden talent. The band on stage danced as Ezra sang.

 _Ezra: Find yourself in the song_  
 _Bring out the beat and the melody, melody_  
 _Find yourself in the song_  
 _When we're together it's meant to be_  
 _All it takes is one big dream_  
 _You better find yourself in the song_  
 _When we're together it's meant to be, yeah_

A hatch in the floor opened up, emitting a blue light as a platform brought Addy up to the stage. She had a guitar in her hand. The other Acapellas appeared on the stage too, dancing.

 _Addy: Bring out the beat and the melody, melody  
When we're together it's meant to be  
Bring out the beat and the melody, melody  
When we're together it's meant to be, yeah_

OK, no one had expected this. A joint performance? Amazing! The crowd cheered louder.

 _Ezra: Just look around now  
Look what you got now_

Gold glitter shot up from the edges of the stage, flying down over the crowd.

 _Ezra and Addy: Tonight, nothing is what it seems (Others: Find yourself in the song)_  
 _Bring out the beat and the melody, melody_  
 _Tonight, we're finding out what it means (Find yourself in the song)_  
 _When we're together it's meant to be_  
 _Life is a song, we've got the key (All it takes is)_  
 _Be who you are, unlock your dreams (One big dream)_  
 _Tonight, we're finding out what it means (You better find yourself in the song)_  
 _When we're together it's meant to be_  
 _Tonight, nothing is what it seems (Find yourself in the song)_  
 _Bring out the beat and the melody, melody_  
 _Tonight, we're finding out what it means (Find yourself in the song)_  
 _When we're together it's meant to be_  
 _Life is a song, we've got the key (All it takes is)_  
 _Be who you are, unlock your dreams (One big dream)_  
 _Tonight, we're finding out what it means (You better find yourself in the song)_  
 _When we're together it's meant to be_

 _Unlock your dreams_  
 _Yeah, you and me_  
 _We'll unlock our dreams!_

The crowd cheered louder and louder and LOUDER! Everyone was clapping at the performance, surprisingly even the Inquisitor did. Well, I gotta say that it was brilliant! On stage, Ezra and his friends, all his friends, waved at the crowd. It was then that Ezra saw the Ghost Crew. He gave them a wave and a smile, they all waved back. "You were amazing!" Sharky said to him as they all left the stage. "We were all amazing!" Ezra replied. He put the microphone away on a stand. As he did this, he heard a conversation behind him. "That was absolutely wonderful." A voice said. Ezra would recognise it anywhere, it was the Inquisitor. "I would like to offer you all a chance to perform before the Imperial Senate. It's a big opportunity for such... talented younglings." He said, with a sickly sweet smile on his face. J was quick to interrupt him. "Thanks sir, but no thanks. We're just a small band of friends, we're not ready for anything that big. Not yet anyway." She said, the others nodded in agreement. This came as a shock to the Inquisitor. "Well... If you're sure? Anytime you feel you are ready, the Empire will be more than happy to accept new talent into it's ranks." He said, before giving a small bow and walking away. His face turned from sickly sweet to irritated.

"Was that... the Inquisitor?" A voice asked from behind Ezra. The blue haired Padawan turned around and found Kanan and the others standing there. "Yup! And he just got rejected by a group of Force-sensitives." Ezra explained, nodding to his friends who were all talking excitedly. "Wait, force-sensitives?" Sabine asked, and Ezra nodded. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

"Hey, Ezra!" Dragonette called out, running over with J and Sharky. "Oh, hello. You must be Ezra's family." She said to the others. "We just came to ask Ezra if he had any plans for next Summer." Ezra smiled at his friends. "I've got no plans. But I do know that I'm leaving Callemae tomorrow." He explained, and his friend's faces fell. "You're leaving?" J asked.  
"Yeah, unfortunately. I'll be in touch as much as possible, but promise me something." Ezra asked them. The three of them nodded. "Don't break up the band. You three and Addy's Acapellas, keep the band together. Keep writing music, for me?" He told them. Dragonette, J and Sharky shared a glance, before they all smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Ezra said. He and his friends shared a hug. "Maybe I'll see you guys next year at Camp." He said. It was then that Hera spoke up. "Ezra Bridger, what did you do with your hair?!"

Later that night, back home on the Ghost, Ezra lay awake on his bunk. Zeb was fast asleep below him and as far as he could tell, so was everyone else. His thoughts were still on his friends he had made at Camp Pop, they had been all evening. He hoped he would see them again. Maybe he would ask Kanan and Hera if he could go to Camp Pop again next year? Closing his eyes, one single thought filled his mind.

 _"What if I shine?"_

~oOo~

A/N: Hi everyone. I hope you liked this fanfic. It's a little weird and crazy, but I liked writing it.

I would also like to say that this is the Third instalment of my Star Wars Rebels series, 'What if I shine'. My other two fanfics, 'Me and my Dad' and 'Dulce et Decorum Est', are both the prequels to this fanfic. All the stories in this series will just be fanfics of days in the life of the Ghost Crew, mostly focusing around Ezra, and all will be in Chronological order. Thanks for reading and I will publish my next story soon :)


End file.
